


Names

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, half reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Anonymous asked:“Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?”





	Names

“What?” Adrien said, pulling his lips away from Ladybug’s face. “Are you… are you breaking up with me?”

Ladybug ran her hand through her hair. She was crouched over him, poised over his body, as he lay on his bed—they’d been making out for at least ten minutes this time before she’d suddenly derailed them. “I don’t… I don’t know,” she mumbled.

“Do you not… love me?” Adrien said, brushing a lock out of her eyes, feeling the spandex of her mask against the skin of his fingers. “Please, Bug. Please don’t leave.”

“Oh, Adrien,” she sighed, pressing her plan against his cheek. “I love you. I love you so much. But…” She bit her lip. “You don’t even know my name.”

“I want to—”

“Do you know how dangerous that is?” she said, sitting back on his bed. “What if you were to get Akumatized? What if Hawkmoth found out you knew? I can’t protect you all the time.”

“I can protect myself,” Adrien snapped. “I’m not helpless.”

“You’re a civilian, Adrien!” Ladybug said. “You’ve helped against Akuma before, but that’s not—”

“I’m Chat Noir!” he whispered.

She froze. “What?”

“I… nothing,” Adrien said. “Just… please. Don’t do this.”

Ladybug said nothing. Just stared at him. Then, weakly: “…Minou?”


End file.
